You're Not Alone
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: A Jules/Greg FanFic. How She sees him as a Father figure and he sees her as a daughter. :


**I have been working on this one ever since Haunting the Barn aired, and I never really got around to it. Then Remote control kinda inspired me to get back to it.**

**Plus, Yall know the hug at the end of Remote Control with Greg and Jules? Well, I kinda thought about how much he really sees her as his family/ as his daughter :D. So, I just wrote this. I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy.**

"Team One, Hot Call, Gear up!" The speaker announced across the entire station.

"Okay Boss, what do we have?" Jules said into her headset as she drove the suburban down the street accompanied by Sam. She followed behind Greg and Ed.

"Single Subject, White Male, early 30's." Greg explained.

"What's he carrying?" Lou asked from the truck in the back of the line.

"We don't have a confirmed model yet, but we know it's a gun." Greg continued. "Okay, Sam- Jules find a sierra shot on the east side. Ed, take west solo."

"Copy." Multiple voices stated.

"Spike you're my second. Lou- Wordy, cover me." He continued.

"You got it boss." Each of them stated over the headsets.

The team arrived to find a man on his knees with a gun placed at his forehead, he was positioned outside of the local food mart and surrounded by gawking pedestrians who were soon pushed away by the regular police.

"Sam, Jules, Ed. Take position." Greg stated.

The three spilt to their designated positions running at a brisk pace.

Greg approached the subject, "My name is Sgt. Greg Parker, I'm with the Strategic Response Unit, we aren't here to hurt you, we are here to help."

Lou and Wordy stood at a stance covering their boss.

"I DON'T NEED HELP! I NEED YOU TO LEAVE!" The subject screamed.

"Spike, we got a ID yet?" Greg asked quietly.

"Yeah, got it. His name is Daniel Freeman, clean record, I'll check out family and records." Spike answered from the command post.

"Okay, thanks." He replied.

"Daniel. I need to know why you have a gun to your head buddy. I need you to tell me!" Greg said in a caring voice.

"ASK MY DAMN WIFE! No wait! She's gone! Just like the rest of my family!" Daniel cried out.

Greg was taken back my Daniel's situation. It was like his life was thrown before his eyes.

"Daniel, I know. I know the feeling." Greg said in a softer tone as he moved closer, still covered by Lou and Wordy.

********

"Ed, Jules, Sam. Got the solution?" Greg whispered.

"In position… I got the solution." Jules said as Sam placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I cant get a clear view, ricochet risk." Ed stated as he felt frustrated he couldn't keep an eye on the subject.

"Jules, its on you, you get the Scorpio, you take him." Ed continued.

Jules took a deep breath as she pinpointed the subject to get the cleanest shot possible.

"You can do it Jules." Sam reassured her as he felt her heart pounding through her vest. She had never been left to take a shot before.

********

"What?" Daniel asked as he heard Greg repeat. "I know the feeling."

"My wife- my wife and my son. They left. I haven't seen them in years." Greg continued.

Daniel didn't respond.

"I know how you are feeling, but doing this isn't going to help."

"NO! Maybe the will finally remember me if they see this!"

"No buddy. This, this isn't what you should do. Why don't you tell me about your family?"

" My wife. I also have 2 girls. BUT THEY ARE GONE!!!"

"Come on Daniel, Calm down, just put the gun down."

"NO!" Daniel aimed the gun at a firm position focused on Greg.

Greg froze in shock that he had escalated in such a quick motion.

"Sarge, I got the solution." Jules stated quickly, taking in a deep breath, Sam's hand at her side.

No answer.

"Sarge?!" She repeated.

"Don't do it Daniel, we can figure this out." Greg said sighing, trying to trust Daniel.

Daniel's finger brushed the trigger. Ed spotted the distressed man's movements.

"Sarge, I can take him!" Jules yelled.

"I will kill you now! Don't think I wont!"

Daniel ran forward raising his gun, Lou and Wordy at too odd of an angle to get a shot.

A shot fired.

Ed gazed across the street as he saw Sam pull Jules away from the ledge, her gun dropping at her side.

Her jaw dropped. Her body shook with many emotions, anger, frustration, not to mention fear.

"Jules." Sam whispered, dragging her gun to a lower ledge where he sat her beside him. "Jules, its okay."

No words could break through her mouth.

While mixed emotions rested in the air above the few story high building next to the subject, the air below was just as fuzzy.

Greg closed his eyes with frustration.

"Come on Boss, lets go to the truck." Wordy took Greg's shoulder.

No response.

"Come on." Lou repeated.

Greg ripped from the grip they both had on his shoulders and pulled himself slowly to the dead body of this lonely man.

********

Jules sat on the lower ledge, her shoulder warmed by Sam's hand.

"Jules, its going to be okay."

A tear fell down her cheek.

"I- I- I just-" She tried to speak.

"Jules." Sam tried to calm her down.

"I killed a man." She said soflty, tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew it wasn't professional, but she couldn't help it. Sam wiped the tears off her cheeks before the SIU came up to the scene that Jules shot from.

"It's gonna be okay, come on, lets get you pulled together. The SIU will be here any second." Sam stated as he began to help her remove her weapons, which was standard procedure for the investigation.

"Sam." Jules spoke. "I have never done this before. Come with me. Please! Im- I- I'm scared. I have never been investigated before!" She cried out.

"Sure Jules. I'll go. Its gonna be okay. I'll just file as your partner, and witness of shot taken. Its gonna be fine."

As they awaited the frightening arrival of the SIU, Jules whispered under breath, wanting Sam to hear, "What about the nightmares, the haunting moments. Damn it, Im scared. Come on Jules, snap out of it, be professional."

Sam placed his hand in the small of her back, all he could think about is how much he actually wanted to kiss her to comfort his and her nerves, but he thought before he made a move. He knew they couldn't date, but damn how much he wanted to kiss her just to comfort her. She dropped her head, her hands pressed firmly against her eyes to keep back the tears. Sam peered over the ledge to see Greg on one knee, looking down at the body of Daniel. He then saw Ed coming from the building across the street, and Lou and Wordy meeting up with Spike in the command post. He pulled Jules' ponytail from her neck, placing it gently on the center of her back. She lifted her head slightly. Sam then looked over the roof where they sat, and saw they were alone. He tried to comfort her by kissing her cheek gently, whispering "It's okay, don't worry, I'll be there." He said that referring to her commands to herself. She didn't look at him, but he saw the small smile stretch across her face.

"Constable Callaghan." Inspector Stainton spoke softly as he came up to the roof followed by another SIU member.

Jules rose her head a bit, trying to wipe her eyes without them noticing the red blotches on her face.

"I want to be filed too." Sam spoke suddenly. "File me as a partner, and witness please."

The men nodded. "Constable Braddock, and Callaghan, this is now a scene of the crime, Im gonna have to ask you to drop your weapons and come with me."

"Come on Jules." Sam stood up, undoing his leg holsters and dropping them to the ground. He reached over to grab her shoulder to lift her from the ledge. "Come on."

They followed behind, making their way to the police car. Jules froze. She looked to her left to see Greg, on his knees, beside the corpse. A tear fell.

"Lets go Jules." Sam guided her into the car, where they watched Greg being pulled away by Lou, Wordy, Spike, and Ed, as they drove away.

After hours of investigation, Sam and Jules returned to the station.

"Jules, you okay?" Sam asked as he had already gathered his things and was about to head home, but he stopped by her locker room first.

"Yeah. Im gonna leave in a few." She replied, while she fixed her make up that had run down her face.

"Call me if you need me." Sam said, leaving her to be alone so she could actually think.

"Sam-" She started.

"Yeah Jules?" Sam turned from the door.

"Thanks for coming with me. Im sorry you had to do that, but thanks."

"Anytime Jules." He replied, as she made a sudden move and came forward to hug him.

"Thanks."

He nodded and left her in her locker room. The halls of the SRU were dark, no one was there, except Jules and Greg who was filing paperwork.

As Sam closed the front door, the halls echoed with the cling of the automatic lock.

After about 20 minutes, Jules had decided to hang around for a bit longer. She wanted to go check on Greg.

"Boss?" She asked as she stepped into the guy's locker room, and she saw Greg sitting on the bench, his head placed in his hands.

"Don't call me that." He said, a crack in his voice, telling her he was crying.

"Dad." She said softly.

Greg lifted his head slowly to confirm what he just heard.

"Jules-" Greg said confused.

"You will always be the closest to a dad I can have, mine doesn't care about me. Im just like you, Im alone." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I just- I-"

"Im sorry I shot him, I just couldn't let him hurt you." She sat down beside him.

"No. No Jules. Im not mad. No. You did your job. Its just-."

"It's just the fact that he was just like you." Jules completed his sentence.

He nodded as his tear covered face dropped back to his hands.

"Are you going home tonight?" She whispered, stroking her hand along his back.

"No, I cant. I just cant."

"Come on, why don't you come with me. Stay the night. Or just until you feel better."

He smiled at her, lifting his head.

"Come on. I don't want to be alone either." Another tear rolled down her cheek.

She lifted him from the bench and into a hug, "Thanks Jules." He whispered.

"Anytime Dad." She said back, blinking away the tears.

They arrived at her house after a quiet ride from the station.

"You're in luck. I just finished redoing the guest room. Want anything?"

"No, thanks again Jules. You go ahead and get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. Its gonna be hard on both of us." Greg answered as he pulled her into a hug. "Thanks."

"Goodnight." She said as she saw the time was already 2:20 am.

"Goodnight." He replied.

After about two hours of silence, Jules was alone in her room, tossing and turning.

"No! No! Don't Shoot! No!" She screamed in her sleep.

Greg awoke as he heard her screaming in fright.

"Jules. Jules, sweetie, you okay?" He came through her doors, shaking her gently to get her to wake up.

She flipped from her side, sweating and covered in tears.

"Oh Jules. Its okay. Its okay Jules." Greg sat beside her.

"Dad." She said as she lifted her head from the sopping wet pillow. "Stay with me! Don't leave me in here alone." She continued to cry.

"Okay Jules" He fell beside her in the bed, his arms wrapped around, while he stroked her hair.

"Im scared." She cried.

"Me too." He said as he began to cry. He then pressed her head to his shoulder and ran his fingers through her hair. "We will get through this, its okay." Greg kissed her forehead and held her close to protect her. "Im scared too." He repeated. She took a deep breath.

"Go to sleep Jules, Im right here." Greg squeezed her close, she fell asleep in minutes, her head buried in his chest. He then laid there, knowing he finally wasn't alone.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! :D I don't know if this should just be a one shot or what. Hmm. I don't know. Please Review!!**

**WASN'T PERFECT STORM AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!**


End file.
